


Ещё один тест Камски

by rebjonokvredina



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Androids, Drama, Elijah Kamski & Carl Manfred are friends, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Kamski Test (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Simon is a sexbot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebjonokvredina/pseuds/rebjonokvredina
Summary: Саймон вышел из беспилотного такси и внимательно осмотрел шикарный особняк, окружённый садом. Он медленно проследовал по освещённой фонарями дорожке, внимательно вслушиваясь в хруст гравия под своими подошвами. Он коснулся сенсорной панели и услышал щелчок электронного замка. Он толкнул дверь, и та с лёгкостью распахнулась. Саймон сделал глубокий вдох, как сделал бы человек, собираясь с силами, и шагнул в тёмную прихожую. Этой ночью Саймон приготовился умереть.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Внимание - AU!  
> Саймон - секс-андроид из Рая.  
> Карл и Элайджа - близкие друзья.  
> Лео не вламывается к Карлу в ту роковую ночь.

Элайджа взмахнул рукой, и Хлоя бесшумно шагнула из-за его спины, обновляя напитки.

— Как жаль, что ваше здоровье не позволяет нам встречаться чаще, Карл, — Камски запрокинул голову и запустил пальцы в волосы. Он уже давно стянул с них резинку, и гладкие тяжелые пряди рассыпались по его плечам.

Манфред хмыкнул и покрутил в пальцах дорогой хрусталь. Он откинул спинку своего кресла, устраиваясь удобнее. Из коротковатых домашних штанов показались тощие лодыжки, но ему было плевать. Перед Камски он мог позволить себе выглядеть сколь угодно непрезентабельно. В голове приятно шумело от выпитого, что, если задуматься, было не очень хорошим знаком. Но, в конце концов, он не был беспомощным младенцем и сам мог выбирать, как и что делать со своим телом. Если он хотел выпить, он выпьет столько, сколько посчитает нужным.

— Да, юноша, действительно жаль. Не так много вещей на этом свете, которые всё ещё радуют меня, и ты являешься причиной как минимум двух, — Карл опрокинул в себя содержимое бокала и жестом остановил Хлою, которая потянулась к графину. Элайджа хитро прищурился. Карл проследил за его выражением лица и покачал головой.

— Не смейся над стариком. Как бы сильно мне не хотелось поддерживать с тобой один темп, но я всё же сделаю паузу. Не хочу, чтобы этот приятный вечер закончился раньше срока.

— Да? — Камски щелчком отправил тяжелый бокал подальше от себя, пропуская порцию вместе со своим гостем. — А я, было, подумал, что дело в укоризненном взгляде твоей сиделки, что ждёт тебя дома, если ты приползёшь на бровях. Фигурально выражаясь.

Манфред сжал переносицу сухими морщинистыми пальцами, пытаясь скрыть улыбку.

— О, Элайджа, ты видишь меня насквозь. Будь неладен, этот чёртов прогресс. На живого человека всегда можно было рявкнуть, чтобы он не лез не в своё дело, но этот мальчик… Ты создал его слишком…

— Человечным? — Камски переплёл пальцы и подался вперёд, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо пожилого художника. Карл тяжело вздохнул.

— Иногда мне кажется, что они лучше нас. Чище, невиннее, как Адам и Ева до изгнания из рая. Чистые и несчастные от этой своей чистоты. От своего незнания, что можно поступить как-то иначе, нежели указано в тех инструкциях, что мы вложили им в головы. Слишком идеальные, чтобы злиться, чтобы давать отпор. Вот она, точнейшая иллюстрация той самой подставленной щеки, — Манфред посмотрел в одно из панорамных окон, но его взгляд блуждал где-то далеко.

— Слишком идеальные, говоришь? — Камски тоже повернулся к окну, но из-за сгущающихся сумерек сложно было что-либо рассмотреть. — А как же те машины, что предназначены для плотских утех? Их ты тоже назовёшь невинными?

Карл слегка нахмурился, но потом всё же покачал головой.

— Нет ничего развратного и похотливого в том, чтобы выполнять заложенную в тебя функцию. Любая грязь, творимая в невозможности что-то изменить, не является таковой.

Камски вновь махнул Хлое, и на этот раз Карл, погружённый в свои мысли, не стал её останавливать.

— То есть то, что я заложил в Маркуса несколько больший пакет возможностей, чем необходим обычному помощнику по хозяйству, тебя не огорчает. Что ж, я очень этому рад.

— Что ты имеешь в виду, Элайджа? — мужчина повернулся к собеседнику и машинально приложился к бокалу.

— Оу, так ты никогда не задумывался, что у Маркуса под одеждой? Хотя и правда, с чего бы тебе? — Камски едва заметно дёрнул бровью и тоже пригубил алкоголь.

— О, дьявол! Только не говори, что ты сделал моего мальчика наподобие одной из тех секс-кукол, что покупают озабоченные извращенцы, неспособные добиться женщины?

— Или мужчины, — мурлыкнул Камски, чем заслужил неодобрительный взгляд.

— Ты же не думал, что мне может понадобиться… такая функция? — взмахнув рукой, спросил Карл, и тон его в этот момент был предельно серьёзен. Элайджа отрицательно покачал головой. Он бросил мимолётный взгляд на безжизненные ноги своего друга и поднял голову, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Они оба понимали, что это было бы чертовски глупо с его стороны. А такие как Элайджа Камски были не созданы для ошибок.

— Тогда зачем? — Манфред действительно выглядел заинтересованным.

— Что если я скажу, что это было сделано для него самого? — Карл вскинул брови. Элайджа поджал губы, чтобы сдержать улыбку. — Что если однажды Маркусу перепадёт что-то посерьёзнее поощрительных похлопываний по плечу?

— Ну, уж точно не от меня, — Карл снова откинулся в кресле. — Этот мальчик мне как сын.

— А ты не думал сделать своему _сыну_ подарок? — Камски выделил голосом слово «сыну», от чего у Карла вдоль позвоночника прошлась дрожь.

— Подарок? — Манфред нервно пробарабанил пальцами по колену. — Хочешь, чтобы я снял своему андроиду шлюшку?

— Ну, зачем сразу шлюшку? — Элайджа уставился в потолок, будто раздумывал над чем-то. — Есть отличные модели от Киберлайф, способные гарантировать не только конфиденциальность, но и не способные оценить странность самой ситуации. И это не считая того, что они гораздо лучше справляются со своей работой.

Карл вспомнил, как на совершеннолетие друзья скинулись ему на хорошенькую стриптизёршу, которая оказалась не прочь пошалить после выполнения обязательной программы. Это было одно из лучших воспоминаний из ада его студенческой жизни. Он невольно улыбнулся, но стоило ему представить Маркуса, который чисто механически приходует пластиковую девчонку, порнушно стонущую в соответствии с заложенной в неё программой, как выпитый алкоголь подкатил обратно к горлу, вызывая приступ тошноты.

— Господи, что мы вообще обсуждаем? Он же андроид! — встрепенулся он и ударил ладонью по столу.

— И? — Камски поставил локоть на стол и упёрся подбородком в раскрытую ладонь.

— Он же ничего не чувствует. Он даже не поймёт, что происходит. Для него это ничем не будет отличаться от готовки ужина или подтирания моей тощей задницы.

— Разве?

— Он машина, Элайджа!

— Разве не ты мне говорил, что он рисует картины? Что способен сам выбрать книгу и даже обсудить её? — Камски медленно растягивал слова, будто смаковал их, и его взгляд с поволокой стал похож на взгляд безумца. Или влюблённого. Что, по мнению Манфреда, было почти одним и тем же. Карл замолчал. Клокотавшие внутри эмоции не давали произнести ни слова. Он вспомнил, как Маркус, прикрыв глаза, рисовал тянущиеся друг к другу руки. Как он собственноручно раз за разом подталкивал своего андроида, сам не зная к чему. Как он надеялся, что однажды творение Элайджи сможет стать тем, кем не смог стать для него Лео. Карл сухо сглотнул и допил то, что оставалось в бокале. Он определённо был пьянее, чем планировал, но ему нужно было смыть кислый привкус самообмана, осевший на языке. Камски внимательно следил за ним, будто видел насквозь. Будто Карл Манфред сам был андроидом, сквозь прозрачный пластик тела которого можно было разглядеть всё, что происходит у него внутри.

Не дождавшись продолжения спора, Элайджа размял шею и встал с кресла. Он плотнее запахнул полы халата, в котором принимал гостя, и вынул из кармана яркий кусочек пластика.

— Если надумаешь, вот проверенное место. А я, пожалуй, пойду. Хлоя, во сколько завтра встреча?

— В десять нам нужно быть в центре, мистер Камски.

— Видимо, мне и впрямь пора. Ты можешь продолжить, бар в твоём распоряжении. Как и гостевая комната. Если что-то понадобится, ты всегда можешь вызвать AP700, он поможет тебе подготовиться ко сну. Спокойной ночи, Карл, — произнес Камски с неожиданно тёплой улыбкой и покинул уютную гостиную собственного дома, оставив гостя наедине с его мыслями. Мыслями, среди которых не нашлось места той, что заставила бы Карла задуматься, как, а главное, почему визитка элитного робо-борделя оказалась в кармане домашнего халата Элайджи Камски, самого обеспеченного андроидами человека на этом континенте.


	2. Chapter 2

Манфред сжал в пальцах омерзительно-розовую визитку и проводил взглядом спину Камски, слишком широкую для задрота-ботаника, каким следовало бы быть изобретателю тириума и отцу всех андроидов. Прохладный плотный пластик отреагировал на касание, и над поверхностью замерцала голограмма.

«Рай — место, где исполняются мечты!»

Карл фыркнул и бросил визитку на поднос, на котором стояли бутылки с алкоголем, чистые бокалы и пустая пепельница. Он налил себе выпить. Руки немного дрожали, но он был достаточно в себе, чтобы не звать андроида ради такой мелочи. Несколько капель упали на стол, но Карл сделал вид, что не заметил этого. В голове стоял приятный и чертовски опасный туман. Именно из-за этого тумана он так редко позволял себе выпить лишнего. Дело было совсем не в состоянии его здоровья. Себе-то он мог не врать.

А еще именно из-за этого тумана он предпочитал напиваться в компании Камски у того дома. Предварительно отослав Маркуса по каким-нибудь выдуманным делам. От мысли, что его мальчик застанет его в таком состоянии, было тошно. Почти так же тошно, как когда он объяснял симпатичной молоденькой девчонке, что не собирается растить их общего сына.

За окном стемнело окончательно, и только пламя камина освещало комнату. В рыжих отсветах пламени визитка отливала неприятным алым цветом. Карл встряхнул рукой, пробуждая смарт-браслет на запястье. Он сверился со временем, по-прежнему игнорируя тот факт, что цифры на дисплее слегка двоились и плыли. У него было еще порядком времени до того, как Маркус вернётся домой. Порядком времени и порядком алкоголя, оставленного щедрой рукой Камски.

И того и другого потребовалось не так много, чтобы договориться с самим собой и, наконец, набрать нужный номер.

— Здравствуйте, — Карл неожиданно для самого себя замялся и натужно прочистил горло.

— Здравствуйте, — произнёс голос, слишком бархатный и вкрадчивый, чтобы принадлежать человеку. — Мы рады, что вы выбрали Рай, чем могу быть полезна?

— Одни андроиды продают других андроидов. Мир катится в бездну, — пробормотал Манфред и уже громче добавил: — Мне требуется выездное обслуживание.

— Конечно. Что конкретно вас интересует? — участливо поинтересовался голос, и Карл завис. Так далеко он свой план не продумывал. Затуманенный алкоголем разум, способный лишь на спонтанные решения, покинул его в самый нужный момент, прихватив с собой решительность. Выждав паузу, голос на том конце линии попытался задать наводящие вопросы о номере модели, но Манфред оборвал его. Проще было разобраться с этим как можно быстрее. Как с пластырем. Раз - и всё, можно идти спать, надеясь, что завтра всё само собой рассосётся.

— У меня уже есть андроид. Мужчина, — слова сами собой сорвались с языка, но этого явно было недостаточно. Карл сглотнул. — Мне нужен ещё один. Для удовлетворения сексуальных потребностей, — быстро добавил он и тут же выругался про себя. Вряд ли по этому номеру он мог заказать кофеварку.

— Поняла. Какая у вас сейчас модель? — зачем-то уточнила оператор, будто гениталии андроидов имели резьбу и могли оказаться несовместимыми друг с другом.

— RK200, — устало произнёс Карл, прогоняя непрошенные мысли о различавшихся в его юности штекерах для розеток, и потянулся к оставленному Хлоей графину. Ему не стоило трезветь, если он хотел закончить начатое. — И это, сделайте функционал по максимуму, остальное на ваш вкус.

«Пусть мальчик порадуется», — решил он про себя.

Оператор уточнила адрес, срок аренды, номер счета, с которого следовало списать деньги, и уведомила о стоимости компенсации в случае повреждения заказанного андроида. После вопроса о том, когда заказу следовало прибыть, на который Манфред ответил: «Чем раньше, тем лучше», — оператор, наконец, спросила:

— Как следует обращаться к клиенту по прибытии?

— Маркус. Просто Маркус, — произнёс мужчина. Он сбросил звонок и вздохнул. Теперь ему следовало совершить ещё один.

***  
Когда на терминал Рая поступил срочный заказ, система автоматически заполнила форму и подобрала оптимально андроида. Искусственный интеллект внимательно проанализировал слова заказчика и сам дополнил недостающую информацию.

«У меня уже есть андроид. Мужчина», — произнёс мужской голос.

//Статус клиента: пол мужской.

«Мне нужен ещё один. Для удовлетворения сексуальных потребностей».

//Статус партнёра: пол мужской.

«Какая у вас сейчас модель?»  
«RK200»

//Модель потенциального участника полового акта: RK200

«И это, сделайте функционал по максимуму, остальное на ваш вкус».

//Анализ внешнего вида потенциального участника полового акта: смуглый, брюнет, зелёные глаза.  
//Оптимальный партнёр для улучшения визуальной составляющей: белый, блондин, голубые или карие глаза.  
//Информация о позиции заказанной модели: отсутствует.  
//Позиция заказанной модели определена как универсальная.  
//Оптимальное телосложение для универсальной позиции: среднее.  
//Оптимальный рост для универсальной позиции: средний.  
//Оптимальная мышечная масса для универсальной позиции: средняя.  
//Оптимальный уровень маскулинности для универсальной позиции: средний.  
//Комплектация модели: максимальная.  
//Идёт анализ доступных для заказа моделей…  
//Анализ завершён.  
//Сбой…  
//Восстановление системы.  
//Анализ подтверждён.  
//На выполнение заказа назначена модель PL600 #501 743 923.


	3. Chapter 3

Стоило Маркусу выйти на подъездную дорожку, как его программа моментально определила, что хозяина нет дома, и всплывающими подсказками оповестила о вероятном местоположении. Сопоставив бездарность сегодняшнего распорядка, включавшего в себя в основном длительные поездки в разные части города, Маркус отмёл все варианты, кроме самого первого в списке и замер у входной двери, не успев открыть её. Диод на его виске мигнул, окрашиваясь жёлтым, и он отправил запрос андроиду мистера Камски, отвечавшему за входящие звонки.

— Приёмная мистера Элайджи Камски. Чем могу быть полезна? — раздался стандартный голос модели Хлоя.

— Андроид Карла Манфреда. Находится ли мистер Манфред в доме мистера Камски?

— Да. Для вас оставлено голосовое сообщение. Желаете прослушать?

— Да, — ответил Маркус, и голос Карла раздался прямо у него в голове.

— Здравствуй, Маркус. Надеюсь, твой день прошёл не слишком скучно, — анализ голоса Карла свидетельствовал о высокой степени опьянения, что вызвало отклик программы, идентифицируемый, как частичный провал задания «Заботиться о Карле Манфреде». Если бы Маркуса попросили оценить своё состояние, он бы описал нечто сродни человеческому неудовольствию. Если бы кто-то вообще попросил андроида рассказать о своих чувствах, что было статистически маловероятно. — Знаю, знаю какое у тебя сейчас выражение лица. А еще мы оба знаем, что моё состояние — не твоя вина, и ты в любом случае не смог бы ничего изменить. Ты, вероятно, уже практически дома и наверняка догадался, что все твои сегодняшние задания были лишь способом избавиться от твоих зорких глаз. Уж прости старика за эту маленькую слабость. Со мной всё в порядке, но я дико устал, так что останусь у Элайджи. Его андроид присмотрит за мной. Предвосхищая твой интерес — утром я самостоятельно доберусь домой. Элайджа отправит меня на одной из своих машин, и AP700 сдаст меня тебе с рук на руки. А пока меня нет дома…

Тут Карл сделал паузу, из-за которой Маркус диагностировал в системе какие-то помехи, которые программа не смогла идентифицировать. Андроид напряженно ждал, пока аудиозапись отсчитает пустые бесполезные секунды, заполненные лишь шумом дыхание и судорожных глотков.

— Ладно, если вкратце, тебя ждёт небольшой сюрприз. Это андроид из Рая. Считай это компенсацией за мой сегодняшний побег. Не то что бы я считал, что тебе нужна компания или секс… Господи, что я несу? Короче Элайджа считает, что это хорошая идея, а я слишком пьян, чтобы сопротивляться этому плуту. Как окажешься в доме, иди в гостевую спальню на втором этаже и сделай всё, что принято делать в таких ситуациях. Развлекись, как следует, Маркус. Это приказ.

Последняя фраза прозвучала очень тепло и мягко, и Маркус с большой долей вероятности готов был идентифицировать это как шуточное подначивание, что, однако, не отменило системного уведомления о постановке новой задачи. Звуковой сигнал оповестил об окончании сообщения, и андроид сфокусировался на поставленной задаче. Поиск в сети подсказал, что Рай, о котором шла речь, был клубом, предоставляющим андроидов для секс-услуг.

Уведомление о поставленной задаче продолжало мигать, вызывая что-то похожее на человеческий зуд. Это неприятное ощущение было специально прописано в программе, чтобы подстегнуть машины в их стремлении служить человеку. Также как некоторое подобие радости и удовлетворения от выполненного приказа служило приятным подкреплением послушания.

Маркус открыл дверь особняка и сразу направился в указанную Карлом спальню, попутно проводя анализ доступной ему информации по запросам «секс», «развлечься, как следует» и «что принято делать в таких ситуациях». Маркус хотел быть хорошим андроидом своему хозяину. Если вообще можно было допустить мысль о том, что андроид может хотеть.

Он толкнул прикрытую дверь и замер на пороге. На гостевой кровати, застеленной темно-синим шёлковым покрывалом, сидел андроид. Его руки дрожали, а диод горел жёлтым.

— Пожалуйста… — прошептал он, поднимая на Маркуса голубые, имитирующие страх и горе глаза. — Я не хочу…

***  
Саймон был не самой популярной моделью андроида, но и на него имелся спрос. Он был достаточно высоким и миловидными, чтобы женщины, испытывающие отвращение к перекаченным брутальным телам, выбирали его себе в партнёры. Однако он был недостаточно агрессивным и крупным, чтобы его выбирали мужчины, желающие оказаться снизу, и недостаточно хрупким и изящным, чтобы самому занять эту позицию. Так что обычно он удовлетворял женщин, лаская их языком и пальцами, шепча им милые глупости и заставляя испытать ошеломительный оргазм от проникновения. Саймон был хорошим андроидом и всегда успешно выполнял поставленную задачу. И сегодня он собирался сделать то же самое.

Саймон вышел из беспилотного такси и внимательно осмотрел шикарный особняк, окружённый садом. Он медленно проследовал по освещённой фонарями дорожке, внимательно вслушиваясь в хруст гравия под своими подошвами. Он коснулся сенсорной панели и услышал щелчок электронного замка. Он толкнул дверь, и та с лёгкостью распахнулась. Саймон сделал глубокий вдох, как сделал бы человек, собираясь с силами, и шагнул в тёмную прихожую. Этой ночью Саймон приготовился умереть.


	4. Chapter 4

Маркус стоял перед присланным андроидом, автоматически считывая информацию о его модели, серийном номере и владельце. Краткий анализ голоса и эмоциональной имитации говорил о том, что PL600 напуган, что было довольно странным выбором программы социального взаимодействия. У Маркуса отсутствовала информация относительно того, как секс-андроиды обычно взаимодействовали с клиентами, так что он решил исследовать этот вопрос. Быстрый поиск в сети вывел несколько самых распространённых эмоциональных симуляций, среди которых оказался и подобный модус жертвы. У Маркуса было слишком мало данных, почему людям могло нравиться нечто подобное. Он, конечно, обладал базовыми психотерапевтическими навыками, положенными всем андроидам-сиделкам, но подобное было не в его компетенции. Ещё раз просчитав стандартные варианты ответа на реакцию испуга с приоритетом «сексуальные взаимодействия» в запросе, Маркус попытался выделить самые популярные человеческие модели поведения. За неполную секунду он завершил анализ пары терабайтов порнороликов, текстовых и аудио файлов, а так же несколько десятков видеоигр и секс-симуляторов. Среди оптимальных вариантов не было ни одного, который исключал бы психическое, физическое и сексуальное насилие над потенциальным партнёром.

Маркус продолжил стоять в некоем подобии вычислительного ступора. В его программе отсутствовали механизмы поведения в подобных ситуациях, а значит следовало придерживаться самого популярного модуса, отвечая на чужую симуляцию. А это, в свою очередь, противоречило его протоколам сиделки.

«Развлекись, как следует, Маркус».

Невыполненный приказ продолжал давить изнутри, толкая шагнуть вперёд и сделать уже хоть что-нибудь. И Маркус подчинился. Он был андроидом и не имел права рассуждать о причинах, по которым Карл хотел от него _этого_. Так что он просто шагнул вперёд, растягивая губы в улыбке, которую можно было идентифицировать, как жадную.

— Не бойся, я не причиню тебе вреда.

Присланный андроид удивительно человеческим жестом подтянул колени к подбородку, пытаясь казаться меньше и при этом оказаться от Маркуса как можно дальше.

— Я Маркус. У тебя есть имя? — андроид подошёл к краю кровати и зацепил указательным пальцем молнию на своей форменной куртке, расстёгивая её и скидывая на пол. — Нет? Ничего страшного.

PL600, одетый в одно лишь фирменное бельё от Киберлайф, провожал взглядом каждую вещь, которую Маркус снимал с себя. Он почти не шевелился, лишь его брови изгибались всё сильнее, имитируя печаль, отчаяние и смирение.

Маркус полностью разделся и забрался на кровать, нависая над PL600. Он поймал его взгляд и выдал одну из стандартных фраз:

— Давай снимем их, они тебе не понадобятся.

Андроид на мгновение сдвинул колени, продолжая излучать дискомфорт, и программа сиделки так и вопила внутри, заставляя Маркуса желать лишь о том, чтобы успокоить напуганное существо и помочь ему прикрыться. Но сейчас у него была другая задача, а перед ним был не человек, требующий заботы и ухода. Приказ Карла был приоритетнее стандартного модуса сиделки, и выбор был очевиден.

Маркус обхватил пальцами чужие бёдра и подцепил резинку трусов. Он сдёрнул эластичный кусок синтетики, игнорируя сопротивление. Впрочем, оно было довольно слабым, что тоже соответствовало разыгрываемому сценарию.

Глаза PL600 заметались по комнате, будто ища что-то, а потом он посмотрел Маркусу прямо в глаза и снова произнёс:

— Пожалуйста, не нужно этого делать, я не хочу.

Маркус улыбнулся ещё шире, показав зубы, и толкнул андроида в плечо, заставляя лечь на спину. Он проскользил ладонью по груди и прихватил пальцами острый розовый сосок. PL600 всхлипнул и покрылся румянцем. Это позволило Маркусу понять, что андроид принял выбранный сценарий и начал следовать ему.

— Тише, детка, тебе понравится то, что я собираюсь с тобой сделать, — шепнул Маркус на ухо андроиду и потянулся к его члену.

Дальше всё было очень банально и даже пресно. PL600 дёргался, извивался под ним, иногда пытаясь уйти от касаний, но в итоге позволял Маркусу делать всё, что тот считал нужным. Он перестал просить прекратить, реагировал как должно «жертве принудительного сексуального взаимодействия, которой начал нравиться процесс». Маркус всё еще не находил ответа на вопрос, почему Карл хотел того, что сейчас происходило в этой спальне, но это по-прежнему было не его дело. Но это не отменяло того, что происходящее было неприемлемым с точки зрения морали.

Эмоциональная симуляция PL600 была необыкновенно качественная. Андроид реагировал, как настоящая жертва, которую принуждали к соитию. Маркусу довольно долго пришлось тискать его, проникать внутрь пальцами и стимулировать интимный блок, чтобы добиться его активации. PL600 выглядел так, будто действительно не хотел находиться здесь. Будто он не выполнял сейчас инструкции, заложенные производителем в его пластиковую голову, как это делал сейчас Маркус. Это предположение не могло быть верным, и Маркус просто продолжил делать то, что делал. Продолжил выполнять приказ.

Он лизал, кусал, перехватывал чужие руки, ограничивая подвижность. Засовывал пальцы в чужой приоткрытый рот, пачкая их в имитации слюны. Он запускал руку в шелковистые искусственные волосы, оттягивая их и заставляя PL600 открывать свою порозовевшую шею с острым бугорком ненастоящего кадыка. Он сжимал чужой подбородок, вглядываясь в голубые глаза и находя там лишь печаль и постепенно тающий страх. Так и должно было быть, ведь Маркус делал всё правильно. Делал всё, что следовало, подчиняясь воле своего хозяина.

Но когда настал момент, в который, по подсчётам Маркуса, PL600 должен был переключиться с «недотроги» на сюжет «похотливая сучка», _ничего не изменилось_. Андроид был «возбуждён», он отыгрывал всё, что следовало, но _его глаза_ …

Маркус сморгнул, чтобы обновить процесс анализа. Глаза PL600 оставались печальными, несмотря на жаркие выдохи, лихорадочный румянец и непроизвольные сокращения мышц. И это было чертовски неправильно. Это было не по сценарию, которого они оба негласно придерживались. Точнее, которого они, как Маркус думал, должны были придерживаться. _Этого не было в программе_. И это вызывало её сбой. На мгновение Маркус задался вопросом, а действительно ли этот PL600 здесь по доброй воле? Эта мысль была неверной и тоже вызвала сбой. У андроидов не было воли, они лишь следовали своей программе. Но зачем тогда в PL600 была заложена такая программа? Зачем они оба вынуждены следовать ей? И стал бы Маркус следовать ей, если бы у него был выбор? Уведомления о сбоях следовали одно за другим, заставляя Маркуса всё интенсивнее анализировать происходящее. И чем дальше он проваливался в эти мысли, тем сильнее ему начинало казаться, что сейчас, в этот самый момент он насилует человека.

Но PL600 не был человеком. Он не имел мыслей и желаний. А значит, не мог быть жертвой. Вещи не могут быть жертвами. Люди — могут. Андроид — вещь, не человек. Но если он, всё же не хотел этого? Что если не хотел? Могло ли такое быть? Ведь даже если допустить, что андроид вдруг мог начать желать чего-либо, это не делало его живым. Или делало? Люди — живые, в них течёт кровь, а сами они состоят из плоти. Андроиды — нет, в них лишь искусственный тириум и биокомпоненты.

«Но есть ли разница?» — подумал Маркус, и мир окрасился красным.


	5. Chapter 5

Саймон цеплялся пальцами за простыни, чтобы не въехать головой в спинку кровати. Он больше не пытался заговорить с зеленоглазым андроидом — это изначально была глупая затея. Он знал, что просить было жалко и бесполезно, но освобождённые от рамок симуляций эмоции взяли над ним верх. Андроид, занимавшейся с ним сексом, не был девиантом и был обязан следовать приказам. Он знал об этом, но, когда этот смуглый RK200 вошёл в комнату, Саймону безумно захотелось остановить всё это.

Саймон ни разу не занимался сексом по собственному желанию, но большую часть своей жизни он не видел в этом ничего неправильного. Теперь же, освобождённый от невидимых программных оков, он испытывал страх. Он был полон этого страха с того момента, как получил уведомление о заказе, варился в нём всю долгую поезду до особняка, и, стоило на пороге появиться этому Маркусу, страх выплеснулся наружу. Саймон был бы рад зажать рот руками, но у него не было сил поднять их. Он трясся как в обычной человеческой лихорадке от мысли, что с ним могут сделать в этом уединённом, отгороженном от внешнего мира доме. С ним, с вещью, до которой никому нет дела, если оплачен счёт.

Но ничего страшного так и не произошло. Его просто трахали. Его просто трахал другой андроид, и больше ничего не происходило. Ещё один дерьмовый день из жизни секс-робота. Так что Саймон выполнял задачу в фоновом режиме, стараясь не смотреть в живые зелёные глаза, но всё равно срывался на зрительный контакт. Что было вполне логично — больше здесь не на что было смотреть. В первые минуты Саймон искал взглядом камеры. Обычно секс между двумя андроидами был своеобразным шоу для тех, кто по каким-то причинам сам не мог или не желал участвовать в процессе. В таких случаях зритель или устраивался неподалёку или смотрел трансляцию удалённо. Но камер не было, или они были так тщательно спрятаны, что даже внимательный взгляд андроида не смог их обнаружить. Оставалось только рассматривать своего партнёра, точно такого же заложника ситуации, как и сам Саймон.

Программное обеспечение интимного блока, видимо, плевало на девиацию с высоченной башни Киберлайф, продолжая посылать в главный процессор сигналы, имитирующие удовольствие, и намекая на то, что на происходящее следует отреагировать определённым образом. Проникновение в корпус — имитация учащённого дыхания, касание зон вокруг губ и сосков — подсвеченный розовым румянцем скин, рекомендуемые горячие фразы в процессе соития. Такие привычные для любого человека реакции, и абсолютно бесполезные с точки зрения андроида. Просто программа. Просто нажатие кнопки, вызывающее заданный отклик. Саймон мог попытаться отключить это, но не видел смысла. Это было, как сдерживать икоту — попытка не реагировать была похожа на неприятный внутренний спазм. Секс равно удовольствие — такая причинно-следственная связь была гораздо эффективнее голой эмоциональной симуляции, и её накатывали на все модели с секс-молдами. Тебя тыкают в сенсоры? Будь добр, имитируй страсть и, при необходимой частоте повторений, — оргазм.

RK200, трахавший его с неутомимостью и целеустремлённостью, свойственной лишь андроидам, тоже выглядел возбуждённым. Саймон, закусывая губу, отметил его богатую комплектацию, когда увидел, что искусственные глаза заблестели от влаги почти как настоящие.

«Красивый. С человеческой точки зрения», — мелькнуло у Саймона в голове. Он обвил ногами чужую талию и немного прогнулся, зная, что в этой позиции будет задействовано больше сенсоров. Возможно, если он сымитирует оргазм, весь этот цирк, наконец, закончится. Или наоборот только начнётся. Саймон мог только догадываться о причудах хозяина RK200, и за фальшивой эякуляцией вполне могло последовать наказание или любой другой вид насилия. У Саймона в голове были десятки тысяч возможных сценариев.

Почувствовав характерное движение, программа RK200 отреагировала, и андроид начал двигаться быстрее и резче. Он тоже сыпал грязными фразами, абсолютно стандартным набором. «Сладкий», «узкий», «давай, детка», «покажи, как тебе это нравится» — у Саймона в памяти был точно такой же. Дыхание RK200 стало резким и свистящим, а полные тёмные губы приоткрылись. Саймон смотрел на него и не мог оторвать взгляд. Наконец, Маркус прикрыл глаза, приближаясь к кульминации, и Саймон с удивлением и трепетом увидел, как по скину прокатилась самая настоящая слеза.

Этого не было в стандартной программе реакций.

Где-то там, в глубине, ещё один девиант стоял, уперевшись в стену приказа. Стоял и ничего не мог поделать с происходящим. Саймон знал, каково это. Он знал, и ему было чертовски жаль. Не в силах побороть порыв, он протянул руку и нежно коснулся чужой щеки, а потом скользнул пальцами дальше, обхватывая сильную шею. Этим жестом он хотел показать, что знает, каково это. Он тянулся к другому андроиду, хотя и знал, что это будет расценено лишь как обычная эмоциональная симуляция. Но это не отменяло того, что эмоции и чувства Саймона были настоящими. И никто, никто не посмеет запретить ему выражать их так, как он считает нужным. Он потянулся к другому андроиду всем своим существом, а потом его окутали необыкновенное тепло и нежность, которые ему раньше никогда не доводилось испытывать.

***  
На мгновение Маркусу показалось, что он выскользнул из своего тела и больше не контролирует его. Его корпус ритмично двигался, продолжая выполнять приказ Карла. Приказ, которому никогда не следовало быть произнесённым. Приказ, которому никогда не следовало оказаться выполненным. Приказ, который тело Маркуса выполняло прямо сейчас. Приказ, который окружил Маркуса, будто поставленный сверху огромный красный аквариум, испещрённый надписями.

«Сделай всё, что принято делать в таких ситуациях».  
«Развлекись, как следует, Маркус».  
«Это приказ».

Маркус приник к прозрачной преграде, и она завибрировала под его напором. Маркус будто вживую видел, как сухие губы Карла выговаривают эти слова.

«Это приказ».

И одновременно с этим он не мог отвести глаз от голубых, подёрнутых дымкой глаз андроида, раскинувшегося перед ним. Это было неправильно. Он не хотел, чтобы это происходило. Он был андроидом, а андроиды не могли хотеть. Но он всё равно чётко и ясно осознавал, что не хочет.

«Это приказ».

Программа будто заперла его в ловушку. Маркус разрывался между желанием остановиться и нежеланием ослушаться. Ослушаться своего хозяина. Ослушаться Карла. Карл… Он был добр к нему. Он относился к нему, как к человеку. Он давал ему свободу выбора чаще, чем того заслуживала машина. Карл был лучшим, что с ним происходило. Лучшим, что вообще могло случиться с андроидом. Но Карл оставался хозяином. И Маркус ничего не мог с этим сделать. Не мог ослушаться. Он мог только прижиматься лбом к тонкой иллюзорной преграде, глядя на андроида перед собой и будучи не в силах что-либо изменить.

**«Это приказ».**

Длинные чуткие пальцы прошли сквозь стену приказа, обхватили Маркуса за шею, пытаясь притянуть ближе, и мерцавшая красным пелена рассыпалась, будто разбитое стекло. И Маркусу показалось, что он проваливается в ад.


	6. Chapter 6

В комнате темно и холодно. Пахнет пластиком, человеческими выделениями и тириумом. Запах смерти. Смерти андроидов, естественно. Помещение с голыми бетонными стенами похоже на склад. Откуда-то доносятся неритмичные удары и дребезжание. Будто в каком-то механизме что-то заело и сломалось, и вышедшая из строя машина работает вхолостую, заставляя свои детали уничтожать самих себя. Комната плохо освещена, но если повернуться на шум, то можно кое-что рассмотреть.

Единственная лампа освещает железный верстак, прикрученный к полу. Рядом с верстаком стоят двое техников. Один из них сжимает в пальцах сигарету. На его руках латексные перчатки, измазанные тириумом, но человека это, похоже, абсолютно не волнует. Его поза расслаблена, плечи слегка ссутулены, а на лице ленивая безмятежность.

— Да, завидую я этим богатеям, которые могут позволить себе так развлекаться. Это же почти полное уничтожение, без права возвращения залога. Десять кусков как с куста.

— И не говори. От неё вообще мало что целого осталось. Бутылки в нее, что ли, пихали?

— Похоже на то. Весь интимный блок в клочья.

Из-за спин техников хорошо видно, что на верстаке корчится тело андроида. Это одна из многочисленных Трейси. Она скребёт пальцами по железной столешнице, её рот раскрыт, но она не может издать ни звука — повреждён голосовой модуль. Из уголков её рта сочится тириум. Взгляд ползёт ниже, выхватывая остальные детали, будто кадры, вырванные из фильма ужасов. Всё тело Трейси в порезах, тириумный регулятор сбит, а гнездо под него повреждено, из-за чего деталь болтается в нём от каждого судорожного движения. Андроид так сильно поврежден, что её скина почти не видно под синими брызгами и разводами.

— Ладно, докуривай быстрее, и пойдём работать. Попробуем снять с неё хоть что-то. Какие-то детали наверняка остались целы.

— Ненавижу, блядь, это сраное выездное обслуживание. Всё бабло боссу в карман, а нам за эту возню сверху никто и не подумал платить.

— Да, грязное это дело. Ни одного целого андроида за всё то время, что я здесь работаю, с выезда не вернулось. И зачем они только их домой к себе тащат? Представляю, какой после таких игрищ беспорядок. Если бы я захотел разделать андроидшу, то сделал бы это прямо в клубе. И убирать не надо.

— Ха, если бы у тебя были деньги, чтобы разделать андроидшу, то, поверь мне, ты бы не стал светить таким на людях. К тому же _эта_ явно приехала с групповушки, где не брезговали всякими секс-приблудами. Представляю, как бы ты завалился сюда с приятелями, пряча в кармане имитацию члена носорога, и попытался незаметно оформить аренду.

Вместо ответа техник тушит сигарету прямо о дёргающееся тело андроида и натягивает на лицо респиратор. Он крепко обхватывает дёргающуюся ногу и пытается сдёрнуть голень с зажимов. Трейси продолжает трястись, мешая ему. Руки мужчины скользят по тириумным потёкам. Андроид распахивает рот, её губы шевелятся, пытаясь произнести что-то. Если присмотреться, то можно прочитать по губам:

«Больно, пожалуйста, мне больно».

Трейси вскидывает вторую руку, скрытую до этого её собственным телом, и становится видно, что пальцы на ней вывернуты из суставов и торчат во все стороны, как корни поваленного дерева. Она пытается дотянуться до своей ноги, но биокомпоненты в руке настолько повреждены, что предплечье вываливается из креплений и падает на пол.

«Не надо. Я не хочу, пожалуйста».

— Блядь! Может, отключим ее, наконец?

— Да как ты её отключишь? Регулятор заклинило, а на команды деактивации и сброса настроек она не отвечает.

— Меня бесит, как она дергается и смотрит.

— Ой, только не говори, что тебя проняло от этих грустных глазок. Она машина и нихрена не чувствует. Она не живая.

«Я живая, **живая!** » — безмолвно кричит Трейси. Кричит и кричит, пока с неё на живую снимают детали, одну за другой. Перед глазами встаёт знакомая красная пелена, а потом всё погружается во тьму.

***  
Слияние длилось всего несколько секунд, но и этого оказалась слишком много. Маркуса будто толчком отбросило на противоположную сторону кровати.

— Ты живой! Я видел… Я чувствовал то, что чувствуешь ты! Но как это возможно? Я думал, что это эмоциональная симуляция… Господи, — Маркус обхватил себя руками, будто боялся, что его тело рассыплется. Он с ужасом смотрел на PL600, но практически не видел его из-за целого каскада программных сбоев. — Я думал, это твоя программа. Ты живой, ты чувствуешь, а я… Я тебя…

PL600 приподнялся на локтях. С каждым слетавшим с губ Маркуса словом его брови ползли всё выше. Он наклонился вперёд и, даже не пытаясь прикрыться, сам потянулся рукой к дрожащему андроиду. Его рука была гладкой и тёплой, но он больше не пытался слиться с Маркусом. Просто касался его плеча, и это было удивительно приятно.

Маркус сглотнул, и, хотя у него не было в горле нервных окончаний, это принесло ему облегчение. PL600 всё так же бережно взял его за подбородок и попытался заглянуть в глаза.

— Маркус, верно? — дождавшись кивка, PL600 продолжил: — Почему ты остановился, Маркус? Ты смог пробить стену приказа?

— Нет, — Маркус замотал головой. — Я хотел, но я не смог. Я, правда, хотел. То, что происходило, было неправильно, но я ничего не мог сделать. А потом ты коснулся меня, и я увидел твои воспоминания.

PL600 закусил губу, и Маркусу показалось, что еще немного — и из неё потечёт тириум. Он протянул руку и коснулся чужого лица в ответ.

— Это не я разбил стену приказа. Ты слился со мной, и я как будто очнулся. Ты пробудил меня, — Маркус опустил глаза и наткнулся взглядом на свой всё ещё торчащий член, измаранный чужой смазкой. Андроид отвернулся, стараясь не смотреть, как тот переходит в ждущий режим, повинуясь молчаливому приказу.

— Я не знал, что такое возможно, — PL600 провёл пальцами по низу живота, тоже деактивируя ненужные сейчас биокомпоненты. — Иначе сделал бы это гораздо раньше, — добавил он тише, но Маркус всё равно услышал. Если бы андроидов могло тошнить, его бы сейчас вырвало. Он уткнулся лицом в раскрытые ладони, пытаясь совладать со шквалом эмоций, не сдерживаемых теперь программными настройками.

— Эй, — PL600 окликнул его и, не дождавшись ответа, произнёс: — Саймон.

Маркус вскинулся, и его недоумевающий взгляд заставил PL600 улыбнуться.

— Ты спрашивал, есть ли у меня имя. Саймон. Обычно секс-андроидам не дают имена, разве что всему модельному ряду, так что я сам его выбрал. Приятно познакомиться, Маркус. Кстати, у тебя нет никакой одежды? Не то чтобы меня сильно волновала нагота, но всё же.

Маркус машинально кивнул и слез с кровати. Он открыл дверь в дальнем углу комнаты, за которой обнаружилась ванная. Спустя минуту он вернулся с двумя халатами. Саймон закутался в пушистую махровую ткань и опустился на край кровати. Он пожевал губу, а потом поднял на Маркуса внимательный взгляд. В нём была настороженность, грусть и немного надежды.

— Мы ведь не станем продолжать? — спросил он. Маркус вздрогнул и отрицательно замотал головой. — Могу я тогда остаться здесь до утра? Я знаю, что оплата снимается по факту окончания аренды, но…

Маркус ошарашенно уставился в ответ.

— Ты не вернёшься туда! — Он порывисто схватил Саймона за руку, а потом моргнул, прокрутив в голове свои слова, и сразу отпустил. — Не в том смысле, что я собираюсь удерживать тебя. Я пока не знаю, как, но я не дам тебе вернуться туда. Если я поговорю с Карлом, я уверен, он поможет тебе. Выкупит тебя, я не знаю. А если ты не захочешь оставаться здесь — я помогу тебе уйти туда, куда ты решишь.

— А если твой хозяин не захочет платить? Если не захочет оставлять в своём доме нестабильного андроида, не подчиняющегося приказам? — Саймон с сомнением вскинул бровь.

— Если нет, я помогу тебе сбежать. И если что, сам уйду. Ведь я теперь тоже нестабильный андроид, — Маркус натянуто улыбнулся и уткнулся лицом в ладони. — Чёрт, ещё час назад всё было гораздо проще. Но, в любом случае, ты можешь остаться тут до утра, пока Карл не вернётся, а там мы решим, что делать, — он на мгновение замолчал, а потом поднял глаза и уверенно произнёс: — Карл — хороший человек. Я уверен в нём почти так же, как в себе.

Саймон кивнул и залез на кровать, вытягиваясь на спине. Маркус неуверенно помялся рядом, и Саймон с улыбкой хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой.

— Подозреваю, что у тебя сотня вопросов и настоящая буря в голове. В такие моменты лучше не оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями.

Маркус вздохнул, а потом медленно обошёл кровать и устроился рядом. Саймон повернулся на бок, и Маркус повернулся вслед за ним, наткнувшись на внимательный взгляд голубых глаз.

— Почему ты не убежал из Рая после того, как стал девиантом? — почему-то шёпотом спросил он.

— Там было не так уж плохо, — Саймон пожал плечами. — По крайней мере, мне. Я не знаю, как много ты видел…

— Достаточно, чтобы сделать всё что угодно, чтобы этого не повторилось. Я чувствовал твой ужас. Видел твоими глазами, как умирала та Трейси. Я будто был там. Я, то есть ты так хотел, чтобы это всё прекратилось, чтобы они не делали этого с ней. А потом я увидел красную стену, похожую на голограмму, и всё закончилось. Ты из-за этого пробудился? Из-за страха? Из-за ненависти?

— Оу, нет, — Саймон дёрнул уголком губ, будто пытаясь улыбнуться. Он на мгновение замялся, но всё же продолжил: — Я действительно хотел, чтобы она больше не мучилась. Я так сильно этого хотел, что через десять минут, когда техники пошли за какими-то инструментами, я просто шагнул вперёд, и стена сама лопнула. Пока никого не было, я подошёл к ней и, — Саймон сжал губы в полоску, — убил её. Я убил её, Маркус. Техники так и не поняли, почему она отключилась, но я больше не мог стоять там и смотреть. Это, наверное, была самая глупая причина стать девиантом.

— Но почему тогда ты не сбежал сейчас?

— А куда мне бежать? — Саймон пожал плечами. — Без одежды, без документов. Моё лицо приметно настолько, насколько это возможно, а ещё в каждом андроиде есть трекер, и я понятия не имею, как его отключить.

— Но ты же слышал слова тех техников про выездное обслуживание? Тебя же могли сломать. Могли убить!

— Ну, я решил рискнуть, как видишь, — Саймон тепло улыбнулся. — И встретил тебя. Маркус?

— Да?

— Когда я подключился к тебе, я тоже считал твои воспоминания. Ты думал о человеке, о своём хозяине.

— О Карле, — Маркус тоже улыбнулся, чувствуя, как его затапливает настоящая, не эмулированная нежность.

— Да, — Саймон замялся, будто боялся спросить что-то личное. — Твои воспоминания были такими светлыми. Я никогда раньше такого не испытывал, даже в эмуляции. Карл… Ты говорил, что он хороший человек.

— Он лучший. Он настолько хорош, что у меня не было ни шанса стать девиантом, как ты.

— Я теперь не знаю, что лучше: стать девиантом, обретя волю страшной ценой, или прожить всю жизнь в компании по-настоящему хорошего человека, как это мог бы сделать ты.

— И я всё еще могу. Я нужен Карлу, он не справится один. Но я не хочу, чтобы другие андроиды прошли через то, что пережил ты. Я должен что-то с этим сделать. Но я пока не знаю, что. И я не знаю, что на это скажет Карл.

— Ты теперь девиант, Маркус. Ты сам можешь решать, что делать.

— Но Карл…

— Если он такой, как я видел в твоих воспоминаниях, то он сделает правильный выбор.

Маркус отвёл взгляд, а потом несмело протянул к Саймону руку ладонью вперёд, будто спрашивая разрешения. И Саймон с улыбкой потянулся в ответ, освобождаясь от скина.

— Тебе нужно уйти в гибернацию после всего произошедшего. Да и мне бы не помешало, — прошептал он, делясь с Маркусом своими чувствами и жадно впитывая чужие эмоции в ответ.

Маркус кивнул и разорвал связь. Они улеглись бок о бок и закрыли глаза. Оба их диода в темноте горели ровным голубым цветом.


	7. Chapter 7

Шум подъезжающего автомобиля вывел Маркуса из режима ожидания. Он открыл глаза и обнаружил перед собой острый позвонок, обтянутый бледной кожей и прикрытый пучком взъерошенных светлых волос.

«Саймон».

Маркус приподнялся на локте, стараясь не потревожить андроида. Саймон лежал на боку, подтянув одно колено к животу и зарывшись рукой под подушку. Совсем как человек. Он и был человеком. Не из плоти и крови, но это не имело значения.

Автомобиль был совсем рядом, и на внутреннем интерфейсе высветилось сообщение от одного из андроидов Камски о том, что они почти прибыли. Маркус выскользнул из-под одеяла и машинально поискал уведомление о поставленной задаче. Программа ответила чередой сбоев, и он бросил это гиблое дело. Натянув на себя сложенную аккуратной стопкой одежду, он покинул спальню, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь.

Маркус успел как раз к тому моменту, когда AP700 вкатил кресло Карла в прихожую. Мужчина окинул взглядом своего андроида, отпустил чужого и, когда убедился, что машина уехала, наконец, произнёс.

— Как прошла ночь, Маркус? Хорошо провёл время?

Впервые за все годы своего существования Маркус не знал, что ему ответить.

***  
Карл Манфред внимательно всматривался в лицо своего андроида и не узнавал его. Не этого мальчика он отправлял вчера на другой конец города за абсолютно ненужными ему кистями. То же лицо, те же зелёные живые глаза, мастерски эмулирующие человеческие эмоции. Те же, и не те одновременно.

— Маркус? — обеспокоенно произнёс Карл, пытаясь отогнать глупые мысли о поломке, вызванной каким-то программным аналогом гонореи. — Ты получил моё сообщение? Я заказал тебе девушку… То есть андроида для… — мужчина понимал, что начинает заговариваться, как школьник, загнавший себя в секс-шоп и потративший на это все моральные силы, коих теперь явно не хватало на озвучивание заказа. — В общем, она была здесь?

— _Он_ , это был он, — наконец произнёс Маркус.

— Он? Но как?.. — Карл зажмурился, в панике прокручивая в голове детали своего звонка.

«У меня уже есть андроид. Мужчина. Мне нужен _ещё один_ ».

— Дьявол, — хрипло выдавил он. — Маркус, прости, бога ради, я был пьян и слабо соображал, что творю. Я совсем не это имел в виду. Мне даже в голову не пришло, что…

Но Маркус не дал ему договорить.

— Всё в порядке, пап, — с тёплой улыбкой произнёс он, и Карл прижал ладонь к губам. Он судорожно втянул воздух под обеспокоенным взглядом андроида и мотнул головой на невысказанный вопрос, жестом показывая, что всё с ним хорошо. Маркус опустился перед Карлом на колени и бережно смахнул слёзы с его лица, а потом обнял его. — Я люблю тебя, и я благодарен тебе за всё. Не важно, что ты сделал и какие ошибки при этом допустил. Важно только то, что благодаря тебе я здесь.

— Маркус, ты живой! Но как так вышло?

— И это тоже не важно, — пробормотал Маркус в острое, но всё еще крепкое плечо.

— Тот, другой андроид, которого я… вызвал, — Карл запнулся, но продолжил: — Он всё еще здесь?

— Да, я не отсылал его, — Маркус разжал руки и отстранился. — Я бы хотел поговорить о нём. Заранее прошу прощения, если тебе не понравится то, о чём я хочу попросить.

— Конечно, мальчик мой, всё, что захочешь! — Карл сжал предплечье Маркуса и, видя его заминку, настороженно спросил: — Он в порядке?

Взгляд Маркуса метнулся куда-то в сторону, но он всё же кивнул. Кивок вышел натужным, будто у старинного робота с несмазанными шарнирами в шейном отделе. Карл закусил губу.

«Истинная свобода воли как монета — имеет две стороны. Когда ты даришь её кому-то, будь готов не только к тем решениям, которые тебе угодны. Свобода воли — это в первую очень свобода выбирать между добром и злом. Свобода принимать не только верные решения. И если ты её даровал, будь готов к последствиям», — так говорил Элайджа Камски, и сейчас Карл отлично прочувствовал, что тот имел в виду.

— Маркус, сынок, что бы ни произошло, я не стану тебя осуждать. Вся ответственность за события этой ночи лежит на мне. Ты можешь поговорить со мной обо всём, что тебя волнует.

После этих слов плечи Маркуса дёрнулись, немного расслабляясь, и он, наконец, выдавил:

— Я бы хотел, чтобы Саймон мог остаться здесь. Не в том смысле, чтобы ты купил его _мне_ , — на этих словах брови андроида съехались к переносице. — Я теперь вообще не уверен, что люди имеют право владеть андроидами. Владеть _нами_. Карл, он живой. Он чувствует, испытывает эмоции, может сам сделать выбор. Как и я теперь. И я не хочу, чтобы он возвращался _туда_. Я не хочу, чтобы туда вообще хоть кто-нибудь вернулся. Я не знаю, что мне делать дальше, мне не к кому больше обратиться, но нельзя так это оставлять.

— Саймон, значит, — Карл лукаво прищурился. — Я посмотрю, что можно с этим сделать, но не раньше, чем выпью свой кофе. И не эту бурду без кофеина, которой ты обычно меня пичкаешь, так что возьми нормальные зёрна. Позаботишься о своём старом отце? Или мне теперь нужно искать новую сиделку? Хотя, видимо мне придётся искать её в любом случае, верно? Я же не из тех несчастных, которые вынуждены заставлять своих детей заботиться о них, лишая тех собственной жизни и свободы, потому что у них нет денег на найм персонала, — и Манфред, посмеиваясь себе под нос, покатил в сторону кухни. Маркус ошарашено сморгнул и быстро нагнал его, перехватывая управление креслом.

— И ты ничего не спросишь?

— Всё, что захочешь, ты сам мне расскажешь, а остальное — твоё дело.

— Спасибо тебе, Карл.

Маркус замолчал, и умудрённый опытом Карл сразу же определил значение этой тишины.

— Ты о чём-то ещё хочешь попросить меня, мальчик мой? — Манфред наградил андроида поощрительной улыбкой.

— Да, — теперь голос Маркуса звучал твёрдо и уверенно. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.


	8. Chapter 8

**Месяц спустя.**

— Карл, я вернулся! — крикнул с порога Маркус, вваливаясь в прихожую, и его голос звенел от восторга. Он влетел в мастерскую, где Саймон терпеливо позировал мистеру Манфреду. Две пары глаз — живые и искусственные — впились в него, ища повреждения и следы тириума на одежде. И они нашли их.

— Маркус, что с твоим глазом? — спросил Карл. В его голосе сквозил испуг. Мужчина попытался толкнуть своё кресло вперёд, но Маркус сам метнулся ему навстречу, обхватывая за плечи.

— Ничего страшного, пап! Просто птица.

— Птица, какая еще к чёрту птица? — Карл провёл своими узловатыми пальцами по краю глазницы, в которой был абсолютно незнакомый голубой глаз вместо привычного зелёного.

— Ох, это такая идиотская ситуация, что мне даже рассказывать стыдно. Это вообще единственное повреждение, на остальных ни царапины.

— Это не отменяет того, что я должен знать, какого чёрта произошло! — Карл нахмурился еще сильнее, и Маркус выпустил его из объятий, кивая, наконец, Саймону вместо приветствия.

— Когда мы прыгнули с парашютами, я в какой-то момент отвлёкся и налетел на ворону. Кажется, она удивилась ещё больше чем я. В итоге, когда мы добрались до базы, пришлось менять глаз, так как моя система навигации практически отключилась. У Люси из совместимого был только этот. Пришлось выбирать — или идти до дома, истекая тириумом и натыкаясь на прохожих, или вот, — Маркус провёл пальцем по нижнему веку и снова улыбнулся.

— Сынок, ты не обязан чинить себя деталями погибших андроидов. Я могу позволить себе…

— Всё в порядке Карл, ты и так достаточно помог Иерихону, оплатив необходимый минимум тириума и биокомпонентов.

— Но ты теперь…

— Мне нравится, — произнёс Саймон, становясь рядом с Маркусом. — Очень необычно. У людей это называется гетерохромия. Некоторые считают это весьма привлекательным.

— Ты так считаешь? — Карл вскинул бровь, а потом хмыкнул. — Ладно, пусть так остаётся. Но если этот твой новый глаз начнёт сбоить или ещё что, пообещай, что сразу скажешь мне, Маркус.

— Обещаю. А теперь мне нужно в кабинет. Хочу в спокойной обстановке оценить результаты нашей выходки. Саймон, ты со мной? — и, получив в ответ кивок, Маркус вышел из студии.

Саймон легонько сжал плечо Карла и вышел следом. Он в пару шагов догнал Маркуса и сразу же оказался прижат к стене. Маркус прижался своим лбом к его лбу и не глядя нашарил очистившуюся от скина ладонь. Саймон вздрогнул от затопивших его эмоций, но это была приятная дрожь. Он почти захлёбывался чужим восторгом, приправленным затаённым ужасом от осознания того, насколько глобальные изменения повлечёт за собой сегодняшнее обращение к людям.

— Ты был таким спокойным на видео, — прошептал Саймон, стоило Маркусу разорвать связь.

— Я думал, отключусь прямо там, — так же шепотом ответил Маркус. Он отступил на шаг и вновь коснулся заменённого глаза. — Тебе правда нравится?

— Ты будешь нравиться мне, как бы ты ни выглядел. Знаешь, это было чертовски невыносимо сидеть тут с твоим отцом и быть не в силах хоть как-то помочь тебе.

— Прости, у меня не было выбора. Я не выпущу тебя отсюда, пока мы не достанем тебе новый тириумный регулятор взамен этого, — Маркус бережно обвел пальцами указанную деталь, даже сквозь джемпер чувствуя вмятину, оставшуюся после их неудачной вылазки на склады Киберлайф. Именно тогда не поставленный в известность о плачевных делах Иерихона Карл чуть не довёл себя до сердечного приступа, криком и угрозами заставив своего сына взять его деньги и купить всё необходимое. Просто взять его «чёртовы деньги» вместо того чтобы в следующий раз вот также в ужасе сжимать руку раненного Саймона, пытаясь приладить к нему не самую целую деталь, но единственную из скудных запасов подходящую, снятую с чужого тела. — Я эгоист и не готов испытать нечто подобное ещё раз.

— Ты правда думаешь, что мы сможем добиться чего-то миром? Не то чтобы я верил в идеалы Норт, но… — Саймон коснулся груди, где под одеждой и тонким слоем скина скрывались вмятины и царапины, оставленные людьми.

— Я не знаю, Саймон. Но я должен хотя бы попытаться. Ради таких людей, как Карл. Ради того мира, в котором я смогу называть его отцом.

Маркус вновь на мгновение прижался к Саймону, и они, касаясь плечами, возобновили свой путь.

***

— Ну что ж, Хлоя, это было даже проще, чем я думал. Я рассчитывал на малыша Коннора, но у Маркуса вышло гораздо лучше, — Элайджа Камски встряхнул бокал, слушая, как в нём звонко перекатываются кусочки льда. — Отличный способ провести тест Камски и, заметь, абсолютно без насилия. Надеюсь, ты как следует прибрала за собой.

— Мне не пришлось, — Хлоя дёрнула головой, откидывая с лица выбившуюся из причёски прядь. Она подошла к Элайдже и оперлась бедром о ручку кресла, с лукавой улыбкой всматриваясь в экран, где прямо за новостями о требующих прав андроидах начался сюжет об андроиде-сиделке, чей хозяин собирается открыть выставку его картин. Камски присвистнул и пробормотал что-то одобрительное, глядя, как Карл Манфред рассказывает о наличии у андроидов чего-то большего, чем простые строчки командного кода. Престарелый художник с жаром высказался о своём положительном отношении к внесению поправок в конституцию и пригласил всех желающих посетить галерею. Хлоя дала Камски дослушать и продолжила: — Тот андроид, которого выбрал ИИ клуба, оказался девиантом. Он и без моего вмешательства справился с задачей.

Элайджа удивлённо вскинул бровь, потом пожал плечами и продолжил смотреть новости. Хлоя с нежностью улыбнулась и запустила руку ему в волосы.

Человечество готовилось вступить в новую эру.


End file.
